wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jeom (Composite)
I don't mind if you want to use Jeom, but please ask first. Appearance Jeom is a Composite primarily between the ancient SeaWing, SkyWing, and MudWing tribes (SeSyM), though chances are good that he has traces of the other four tribes within him somewhere. His scales are something of a dull grayish-orange color, which results from his mixed ancestry. He has retained the gills of the SeaWings, and his wings are somewhat larger and stronger than other dragons', suggesting SkyWing ancestry. Otherwise, though, all guesses about his ancestors' tribe mixes are simply guesses. Jeom is physically fairly fit. He practices his swimming almost every single day, and he's currently an undefeated champion in underwater races. He pays special attention to his wing muscles. He's careful to take care of himself and, though he isn't vain, he likes to make sure his scales are shiny and well-washed, because he doesn't like the color of his scales but thinks they look better clean. Personality Jeom is very much an optimist. When he becomes serious or starts sounding depressed, something is obviously very wrong. He's always looking towards the future, and strives to keep the peace between the Composites. The ancient dragon tribes interest him greatly, particularly the tribes he resembles most. Despite being a loyal Composite, he often wishes that he could meet a dragon of pure tribe descent, just to see their features for himself. When not racing challenges or playing with his siblings, he likes to study up on the tribes to learn more about them. Jeom does occasionally get depressed; it tends to come on rather suddenly and without warning or any apparent trigger. When this happens, he usually gets a rather blank look in his eyes and stops talking. Sometimes he wants to be alone; other times he wants the company of other dragons but will not talk to them or interact with them in any way. It is at these times that his younger siblings, Yugo and Yuni, act as his "voice" by interpreting his body language. History Jeom was born to a SeSyN mother and a SeSaM father. As a SeSyM dragonet, he was immediately put into training for swimming and flying, which appeared to be his strongest traits. He quickly became a prodigy in swimming, and so he was allowed to drop flying and focus only on moving through the water. Family Yugo and Yuni Jeom has a special relationship with his younger siblings. He's known them since they were eggs, and they've known him all their lives. As such, Yugo and Yuni understand Jeom completely, and are able to interpret his thoughts when he falls silent. Jeom is very grateful to them for doing this; Yugo and Yuni are perfectly happy doing it, since Jeom has protected them countless times. They are the closest of friends, and nothing in the world can ever break their good relationship. Appearances in Stories Grieving for the Lost Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:Content (BladeOfHope) Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters